


Dog Gone Nights

by PunchGrunkLove (HunkleJunk)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, S'mores!, it's adorbs yall, there is a dog!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunkleJunk/pseuds/PunchGrunkLove
Summary: Stan makes a friend on the beach.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Original Character(s), Stan Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fluffy one shots





	Dog Gone Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So again, I said I would be doing some one shots while Heart in Your Hands is on BREIF hiatus... I hope you like this! If yall have any headcannons, ideas, prompts etc... feel free to drop them my way.. smut of fluff.. HunkleJunk on Tumblr.. No guarentee I will do them.. I'm honestly just not talented enough to do any prompt.. I have to be like.. super into it.. but I'm SO DOWN FOR NEW IDEAS and to chat!
> 
> If you haven't checked out Heart In Your Hands.. now is a great time to get caught up! It's my baby! I'll have a Stan-centric chapter story coming out soon as well!

Was there a reason that night at the beach was so different than anywhere else in the world? The moon was always larger and brighter, making the sky glow a luminous cobalt blue. The sound of the waves crashing feverently against the shores was both calming and rallying to the soul. The smell of salt and sea life mixing in the air was intoxicating. The air was shockingly cold and wrapped around you in constant gusts of stinging sharp wind. The icy wet sand your bare feet sank into numbed your feet, but this was the one place in the world were you never minded the frigid temperature.

You let the freezing waves lap at your feet as your dog bounded happily at your side. She was a slender white mutt with large black spots over both eyes, and big goofy ears that stood straight up. You picked up a large piece of driftwood she had brought you and threw it. She ran after it, happily disappearing into the darkness. You never had to worry about her. She was a good girl. You continued to meander slowly. She would find her way back to you eventually... most likely with a new piece of driftwood to be thrown, and never retrieved.

A few moments later you were shocked to hear a thunderous "OOF!" in the distance. The sound was followed by a loud 'THUD' then, "WHAT THE!?!"yelled gruffly. You groaned and began to run quickly towards the noise. Scamps, it appeared, had made a friend, and not a dog person, from the sounds of it.

As you got closer, you heard that a throaty chuckle had replaced the gruff shouting of earlier. There was Scamps, named appropriately, attacking her new friend with kisses on his face. He shooed her off gently, but didn't seem all too serious about being rid of her. You stood with your hands on your knees catching your breath. Running in the sand, not being the easiest of tasks.

"I'm so sorry! She's friendly! I didn't think anyone else would be out here!" you said through your heavy panting. Boy, you are **_not_** in shape.

Scamps, seeing your distress, ran over to check on you with a few gentle licks to your face. You gave her a very disapproving look. She sat in response wagging her tail timidly.

You turned your head, once you heard a rumbling belly laugh. "I figured she was friendly pretty quick! Helluva dog you got there." His voice was thick and gravelly. You walked closer and the stranger came into focus. He was young. Maybe early 20s. He was in thick jeans and boots, huddled into a thin red hoodie with a faux fur trim collar that was pulled up over his head. His face was striking. His soft chestnut eyes were large and round. He had a lopsided grin that seemed to take over his entire face. His jaw was wide and chiseled, covered with several days worth of thick dark stubble.

As if sensing your interest in the stranger, your dog, ran back to him and placed both paws on his shoulders. Her adorable signal for a hug, but usually misinterpreted, and considered an annoyance by other people.

This man however, seemed to know what she wanted, and wrapped his impressively thick arms around her and hugged her gently laughing. His face getting covered in excited licks in return.

I'm- uhh... I'm ________" you said timidly, extending a hand to him. He reached out a hand as well. His were huge and encased yours easily.

"Stan." He said gruffly, cheeks dusting pink, or was that just the light from the moon?

"This lil' jerk is Scamps," you said teasing the pup as you tackled her in a hug that picked her up off the ground. This amped her up so that she ran off in a tear, to sprint circles in the beach sand, kicking up large clumps on both you and Stan.

You wiped a clump off your cheek, "Sorry about that," you said with a nervous chuckle.

"S'ok." Stan replied. His hands rubbing up and down his arms. He looked frozen to the bone as he huddled more in on himself.

"Are you planning on staying out here long, Stan?" you asked, concerned.

He looked up at you guardedly. "Maybe... whys that?"

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Scamps? She seems to be having fun and I wanna grab a few things from my car real quick? It looks like she really likes you too" You gave Stan your best saucer eyes with a large grin.

"Oh- uhh.. sure, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently, however you noticed he was eyeing your pup with a smile on his face as soon as you turned to go. 

You jogged up the sandy incline, the fleeting thought of a gym membership entering, and leaving your brain, as again, your lungs felt on fire, and your tendons, as is they were about to snap from the mild exertion. You finally got to your car and opened the trunk.

You didn't know Stans story, but you knew he was freezing, so he either he didn't have somewhere to go, or didn't want to go back to wherever he came from. You pulled a heavy blanket from your trunk and a few other "necessities" and headed back down at a more leisurely pace.

You must have snuck up on him. He didn't notice you, as he played with your dog on the beach. His face lit up in glee. He was a big guy, He had broad shoulders with a barrel chest and thick intimidating arms. He wrestled with your dog, but you could see how gentle he was being, making sure she was safe and it warmed your heart.

"You guys are cute, you know that?" you said to him teasingly. He jolted up, at this moment, on his back in the sand, with Scamps on top of him nipping playfully at the air around him.

Flustered he quickly got up and dusted himself off. "I wasn't doing nothin'" he said defensively, cheeks turning a shade of deep crimson.

You walked over to him and wrapped him in your heavy blanket, "You were being real sweet with my dog. Thank you." you said as you began to brush clumps of sand out of his overgrown rich brown mullet.

He paused and his hand shot out to grasp at the blanket. An indescribable look crossed his face. He smiled softly, and pulled the blanket tighter around him. "Thanks" he muttered.

"You looked cold. I don't see why you didn't light a bonfire?" you said casually.

His eyes raised to the suggestion like he hadn't thought of it. You laughed softly. "Wait here." you said.

You returned a few moments later, arms heavy with piles of dry driftwood and dropped them in a pile in front of him. "Phew!" You exclaimed with a grin on your face, "almost done!" as you trekked out one more time.

You finally retuned dragging a large log behind you. Stan quickly dropped his blanket and got up to help you; picking up the log and carrying it with ease back to where the other pieces of wood were. 'Pfft... Show off.' You thought, but used the break as an excuse to check out his impressive physique again.

Once he got it safely over the mark of high tide, you busied yourself rolling the large log in a position for you to sit on, then making a fire out of the found wood on the beach. You pulled some newspaper and a lighter you had found in your trunk out of your pocket, and used it as kindling to light the fire. Before long it was lit and flames crackled before you.

Satisfied at the warmth and beautiful glow. You grabbed the bag you had brought with you and sat on the log to enjoy the heat. Stan looked at you, standing dumbly in the sand with the blanket wrapped tightly around him, not quite knowing what to do. You laughed softly, and patted the seat next to you to invite him over. He smiled and moved to join you.

"You-You're really somethin' aren'tcha?" he mumbled. Cheeks rosy as he enjoyed the fire, still snugly surrounded in blankets.

Scamps had tired herself out, and came to also enjoy the warmth, laying down in a tight ball at Stans feet. He smiled and pet her as she lounged peacefully.

"You, umm.. looked like you needed to warm up." You said, smiling up at Stan. Now in the firelight, taking in just how handsome he was.

He looked over at you adoringly. There was no other word for the kindness in his eyes and the soft way his lips curled and cheeks blushed.

"Oh!" You exclaimed, eager to take your mind off how flustered he was making you. "That isn't all I brought too!" You quickly grabbed the bag. Rummaging through it you brought out with great flourish; first graham crackers, then marshmallows and last but not least, several bars of dark chocolate. "Ta-da!" you announced, with exaggerated jazz hands and a tinkling giggle.

His eyes lit up, but his mouth remained a firm downward pointed line. You figured out why when his stomach let out a cry of hunger. It made you wonder how bad his situation was. Tonight, you weren't going to pry. You were just going to take care of your new found friend.

You loaded a marshmallow on a stick quickly and handed it to Stan so he could get started, while you prepped his graham crackers and chocolate for him.

Once his first s'more was made you worked to ready a stick for yourself. As you held it over the fire, you looked mesmerized at his blissful face as he took his first bite. Melted chocolate oozed from it and down the corners of his lips. He didn't seem to mind as he ate it ravenously. When he was done a long tongue came out to swipe at the leftover chocolate and graham cracker crumbs that remained.

He paused for a moment, looking into the fire serenely. Then over to you. Your marshmallow had just caught fire. It was just the way you liked it. Gooey on the inside with a charred outer coating. You grinned as you compiled your s'more.

"Would you mind, umm.. if I had another one?" he said, his large eyebrows shooting upwards sheepishly, and a large arm shot up to rub the back of his neck as he looked at you hopefully.

You laughed at his adorable display. "Of course! As many as you want! This is all for us!" you replied happily as you shoved the gooey treat into your mouth excitedly.

Stans face lit up as he began to make another one. As soon as you were done with your first s'more you sighed in satisfaction.

Instead of making another, you searched through the bag once again and brought out a small bottle of whiskey. You took a long swig off of the bottle, letting the drink burn the back of your throat and begin to warm your insides.

"If you want a drink..." You said, offering the bottle to Stan.

Stan cocked an eyebrow at you, and took a long drink. You were captivated by the way his Adams apple bobbed up and down his thick throat as he drank, and the way his lips looked curled around the rim of the bottle.

When he was done he handed the bottle back to you and sighed, looking down at his feet. "I don't get you, kid. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"hmmm..." you hummed, thoughtful for a moment, wanting to find the right words. " You've been good to my dog and I have the feeling maybe the world hasn't been kind to you? You said softly. "But I think you deserve some kindness..." It wasn't the poetic explanation you were searching for, but you were never great with words. "Besides," you added, "What's the use of having an emergency S'more kit with no one to share it with?" You blushed, looking up at him in the soft orange glow of the fire.

He was smiling down at you with a look of sweet adoration. His face flushed as well. "Thanks." he said breathlessly.

You both sat for a while in flustered, but joyous silence. Listening to the waves crash against the shore. The wind had picked up and despite the fire it nipped your reddened cheeks sore and sent a shiver through your exposed neck. You pulled your coat up to protect yourself from the elements.

"Umm..." the husky deep voice broke the silence. Stan shyly opened the blanket you had wrapped around him, "Did you... want to... share?"

Your heart leapt and you paused for a moment, startled at the offer. Slowly without words you scooted closer to him, and slid into the blanket. His large arm wrapped around you, bringing you closer to his warmth.

You leaned your head on his chest and heard a rumble of satisfaction come from therein. He sighed happily as he brought the blanket around both of you and rubbed your arm gently to warm you up.

"Thanks" you whispered into his chest.

You listened to his thundering heartbeat, as the waves crashed against the shore and the wind howled through the dunes. Warmth surrounded you and you were happy.

Your breathing synced with the calming rise and falling of his chest, and you felt your eyes getting heavy. You snaked an arm around his waist cautiously. You heard his breath hitch and body stiffen, then he seemed to collapse into your touch, holding you more tenderly in his arms.

You awoke to Stan running his fingers through your hair. You were in his lap being cradled in his arms under the thick blanket.

"Hey ________, wake up kid," He whispered sweetly.

Your eyes fluttered open and you smiled up at him.

"The fires almost out, you probably don't want to stay out here all night. Do you- Do you have somewhere to go?" He asked with concern.

You let out a small yawn and stretched a little. Your eyes looked away. "I do... just nowhere I wanna be." You let out a mirthless laugh. Truth be told walking the beach at night was what you did to escape a life you found yourself trapped in.

Stan looked at you sadly and pondered for a while. "Did you want to... stay here... with me?" he asked, the question giving away more of his circumstances than he was comfortable with, but he liked you. Being near you made him happy. He didn't want to see you go, especially not if it was into a bad situation. He wished he was able to take care of you like you had taken care of him tonight.

"Would that be alright?" you said shyly as you looked into his soft brown eyes.

He swallowed thickly and nodded 'yes'.

You craned your neck up, and tenderly placed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you." You whispered affectionately looking deep into his eyes.

He had melted into the quick, but sensual kiss. Pausing for a moment to purse his lips together and treasure the feeling of softness warmth you had left there.

When he had gathered himself, he stood up from the log, with you still wrapped securely in his arms. He began to lower you both onto the soft sand. He laid himself down first, then you careful, to rest your head on top of him for support. He made sure the blankets were gathered around you, then opened them to the night air and with a few clicks of his tongue beckoned Scamps to come join you. Scamps, who had begun to shiver with the last of the dying fire, dove into the covers eagerly and with much fussing was finally curled at your feet, adding to the body heat.

You sighed contentedly bringing a hand up to his large warm chest as your nuzzled him happily. His strong hand came and covered yours gently, as you heard him sigh as well. You both fell asleep to the sounds of the night air, the waves and each other's slowing breaths.

As dawn broke, Stan awoke to the caw of seagulls overhead. He was on his side still buried in the thick blanket cocoon. An arm was draped around you, holding you tightly to him. Your hand grasped at his delicately while you slept on. He looked thoughtfully at your sleeping visage. You were beautiful. You looked so happy in his arms.

He couldn't stay long in this town. He had nothing to offer you, not even a home. He wondered though, if he asked you to go with him, would you say yes?

He would do his best to take care of you. To make you happy. He hardly knew you, but already, he was certain that life with you in it would make his joyous. He had never met anyone like you before.

He curled himself into you tightly. Begging himself for the nerve to ask. Looking for a sign that you would say yes.

Never knowing that Scamps and you already had your bags packed... you had just been looking for a reason to leave.


End file.
